Magic
Magic is a powerful, supernatural force present in nearly every fairy tale. Its power and potential is limitless and it has the ability to transform the world around the user. Nature of Magic Magic is a natural force that can be harnessed. Because of this, most magics manifest in the form of mist, smoke, fire, wind and water. This also means that it is a neutral force, neither good nor bad and can be used however the user sees fit. Magic can be called upon by spells and enchanted artifacts. Magic has some degree of sentience like the prophetic dreams of seers. Sometimes, a user's magic may act without the practitioner's consent, usually in life threatening situations. Price of Magic Category:Magic "Magic can fulfill any desire, for those willing to pay the price" -The Traveller, Just Add Magic Many spells come with a price, an inevitable cost or expense for utilising that magic. Wicked beings often take something valuable in exchange for their magic but the true price is somehow linked to the spell. The price for practicing the darkest magic is the loss of goodness and humanity. Using magic for revenge may leave a void in your heart that can never be filled while a spell for outer beauty may corrupt the heart and soul. One of the most common prices is the loss of a life to save another. Not all magic comes with a price. Light magic both small and great can be cast without a negative price as long as they are fueled by hope, love and happiness. Magical creatures who use their own powers do not pay a price. Types of Magic * Alchemy * Belief * Curses * Dragon Magic * Elf Magic * Enchantments * Fairy Magic * Genie Magic * Goblin Magic * Mermaid Magic * Sorcery * Troll Magic * True Love * Witchcraft Magic in Different Worlds Fable Fable is one of the most magical of worlds and magic fills every inch of this world. The world of Fable appears more colourful and vivid than Earth, like the illustrations of a storybook. Fable is filled with many enchanted areas where magic is strongest; enchanted forests, jungles, oceans and mountains. The magic of Fable brings hope and it flows out of the fairy tales and storybooks on Earth. Oz Like in Fable, the magic in Oz makes the world brighter and more colourful than nature on Earth. Magic also grants the inhabitants eternal life and animals sentience and the ability to speak as long as they remain in Oz's atmosphere. Oz's magic brings life to the Mundane world. Wonderland The magic of Wonderland is the strangest form of sorcery. It defies the laws of physics; animals, plants and objects can talk, cats can disappear and reappear, bugs are made of bread or wood and people can walk through mirrors. Wonderland is the source of all wonder and imagination. Neverland In Neverland, time stops and people cease to age a year, a day, even a second more as long as they remain in Neverland's atmosphere. Neverland supports a few magical creatures like pixies, fairies and mermaids, shadows can come to life and animals can grow bigger than a car. Neverland's magic is the source of dreams and fantasy. Earth There is very little magic on Earth but it is there under every rock, beneath every sea and within every tree. It may seem like there is no magic but it is there if you believe. Most of the magic that keeps the Earth alive comes from the fairy tale worlds.